


Three Words

by Themyscirianqueen3000



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themyscirianqueen3000/pseuds/Themyscirianqueen3000
Summary: Hippolyta ponders one question.





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of someone writing Hippolyta/Ted recently (I’m shook btw.) I decided to write a very short but very sweet and simple work.

⠀⠀⠀— Theodore Grant; her boxer.  
⠀⠀⠀  
He was really something; but now he’s a distant memory that leaves a pleasant taste on her tongue as she begins to think of their eight years together. How he taught her that stubborn could be... well, /cute/ or that not all men were bad. It’s hypocritical, she’s knows... falling for another man.  
⠀⠀⠀  
When her memories play in her dreams, it’s of him and only him. Their playful dates and sappy romance was what at one time kept her as Wonder Woman. Even when the knowledge of her someday leaving heavy on their shoulders, they found ways to bring it forward.  
⠀⠀⠀  
She knew Ted wasn’t a... dating guy. She knew it was weird for him as it was for her. Their first time was on a mission to find who’s been polluting Turkish beaches, which ended in the two teaching each other to dance.  
⠀⠀⠀  
When they held hands, he didn’t always grab back. A /man thing/ Libby once told her, but... she had Johnny, and Johnny loved Libby... did Ted love her?  
⠀⠀⠀  
That question was always a hard one, of course he was grumble it every now and then after sex or while they were alone. He even once said it during a meeting because he was scared of losing her.  
⠀⠀⠀  
Even the idea of Ted “Wildcat” Grant loving her made her mind jumble. He always talked about marriage, and kids because he wanted what his friends had. Of course, he wanted them with her— but they were both aware that wasn’t possible.  
⠀⠀⠀  
Their final kiss was when she knew; eight years of Wonder Woman had flown by, and his tears made it all worth it, every scratch and bruise. She had kissed his wet cheek before leaving, his words ringing in her ears.  
⠀⠀⠀  
He loved her, and she loved him, and sometimes that truth hurts.


End file.
